A Lasting Memory
by Miyokoshape
Summary: A Short story of one of My role play Charecters


**SSW**: Ok, This is a RP Character of mine, this is the story of how she lost her dad. Please tell me what you think!

A little girl with dark brown lock wailed as her daddy walked to the door

" DADDY! Daddy don't leave I love you! " She cried out

" Little Lyra what did I Say? I'll be back, I promise " He bent down and hugged his middle child. She was a daddy's little girl, even if she wasn't the youngest. At his words the young girl calmed down.

" You promise? " the 8-year old asked him timidly.

" Of course "

" You Pinky Promise? " She asked him again sticking out her littlest finger. William Haven chuckled and wrapped his own pinky around hers.

" I pinky promise I'll come home " He said. Lyra smiled happily and threw her arms around him in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back giving her a small kiss on her forehead. " I have to go now " He told her. She nodded and let him go

" I love you daddy "

" And I you princess " he told her. That night was one of few that Lyra would never forget.

It was late that same night. Lyra was sitting on the chair closets to the door. Her daddy wasn't home yet and this worried her. To her it felt like there was someone shaking her stomach up. There was a knock at the door. Lyra jumped slightly.

" Mamma! Mamma the door! " She yelled out

" Yes Lyra, I can hear " Clarice told her. She opened the door with Lyra holding onto her legs. The door opened to reveal a police man, his hat off and a solemn look on his face.

" Hello, Mrs. Haven? " he asked Clarice

" Yes, That's me , What's wrong? " her voice was calm but she could tell something was not right. Lyra agreed and she knew it had to do with her daddy

" Where's My daddy? What happened? What did you do to him?" She accused him her voice nearing hysteria. The cop hung his head

" I'm sorry, There was an Accident, A car crash, your husband , He didn't survive" He said softly. Lyra stood still her eyes glued to the cop " What does that mean Mamma?" She asked her voice quivering and tears already threatening to fall. She may not have known what the cop said but she knew something was wrong, with that tone of voice, it was not good.

" Honey.. It means.. It mean that Your daddy is dead" Clarice heaved a sob and put her face in her hands. The police man turned and left. Clarice slammed the door and rushed to go tell her other two girls.

" D-daddy.. My daddy is dead?" the words left the devastated little girl in and almost inaudible whisper. The tears were already pouring down her cheeks. He crumpled to her knees and wailed. " HE PROMISED! He Promised me..!" Her whole body racked with violent sobs. The tears running like a waterfall her sleeves drenched. She pulled herself into a tight ball in front of the door and cried. Violent fits of tears shaking her entire body. All the while crying out 'He promised, he promised"

Lyra went into a deep depression. The 8 year old girl wouldn't eat, sleep and refused to leave her room, unless she had to use the restroom. What was worse was that, there was rarely a time when she wasn't crying. A few weeks passed and she had stopped talking, nothing came out of her mouth. Her actions became robotic and her energy seemed to be drained form her. Her naturally rosy cheeks had palled and the light in her eyes had disappeared.

Soon the funeral was held. Lyra was dragged out in her best little black dress. She was silent, as normal lately. She wouldn't look at anyone and seemed to be staring off into space for the most part of the funeral. Finally the end of the ceremony came, The lowering of the casket. Lyra blinked once then twice, as what they were doing registered in her mind. She snapped.

" NO!" She screamed out " NO YOU CANT DO THIS!" DON'T PUT HIM DOWN THERE!" She started sobbing again, something she had stopped doing about a week ago. She ran and clung to the casket and refused to let go.

" Lyra sweetie please stop this, your being difficult" Clarice told her daughter She tried to pry Lyra off the coffin. She managed to get her off, but not without a struggle form the little girl. Clarice held Lyra, who was still kicking and screaming and , as they patted down the last bit of dirt. Her face tearstained, and her eyes puffy, and her little body weak from the fight. She eventually cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke she was in her own room and everything was dark. She looked around scared for a moment wondering were she was. When she realized she was in her room she calmed. She pushed away her blankets and walk across the blue carpet to her window. She sat down and looked up to the sky, the stars shining brightly. She wiped her already dry eyes and sighed.

" I love you Daddy" She whispered softly before falling asleep by her window.

SSW: Remember: Reviwe please!


End file.
